Raising Our Kids
by Lifesagameplayit
Summary: Watch Esme and Carlisle raise there six rambunctious children All human. Don't own twilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Orphanage

"Carlisle they are all so perfect I just want to take them all home." I said looking down at the children in the nursery.

Carlisle kissed my cheek. "If only that was possible honey let's start with two first."

"I can take you to see the siblings we have we really hate to spilt the siblings up so if your interested in adopting more that one child that would be great." Shelia the Nursery director chorused.

"Okay, can you guide us?" She nods eagerly. You could tell she loved her job by the shine in her eyes as she talks about the children.

We walk down the long corridor; I turn to Carlisle the wonderful man that I have in my life. He was so supportive about my being unable to conceive children.

I had a condition call Polycystic Ovaries that cause the chances of conceiving children naturally very slim.

I fought guilt for years being unable to conceive a child for Carlisle. He and I desperately wanted to be parents.

"Follow me through this door, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, in here we have children of mixed ages from 1-5 years of age I have some children I feel you may be interested in. She motions us toward a crib.

In the crib slept two little boys they were both adorable but completely different. "These two are Emmett and Edward they are two years old twins , they've been here since birth they have a sister though so I don't know if you'd be comfortable bringing home three children.

"Nonsense," Carlisle stated. "We wouldn't dare separate theses three…can we see the sister."

"She's in the infant nursery she is only a couple of months old. "Lead us to her please." Carlisle asks politely.

I grin at him. "I want them they are absolutely adorable." Carlisle nods. "I agree." We pass through another set of door and inside we see a woman holding a screaming baby.

"This is Mary-Alice." Shelia directed. The baby was gorgeous with bright green, blue eyes and a hair full of dark wispy brown hair. She was wailing loudly. "What seems to be the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing Alice just seems to like to be heard." the nurse attending to her states. "May I?" Carlisle asks. I smile at him. He was in awe of her beauty just as I was.

The nurse hands the child over into Carlisle arms. She whimpers her lips trembling as she looked at him.

"Alice Cullen." He whispered. Her eyes got wide and a smile broke out on her little pink lips. "She's precious; we would like to adopt all three of the children." I say as Carlisle coos over Alice who had her small fists grabbing against his shirt.

"That can be arranged you two have already been checked and your house is already stocked with cribs from the inspection papers." Shelia stated flipping through pages on her clip board.

"You two are all set, when would you like to take the children home your arraignment will be set up after a three week check up on the kids, which I'm sure you two will pass."

"We would like to take the children home today we have multiple car seats in the back of our car." I said.

"That can be arranged I will page the Nurses in the toddler wing to get the boys ready Alice here will be packed in minutes." Shelia informed us.

"I'll leave you two with your daughter and will be back to get you ready to meet your sons, feel free to take a seat in the Nook.

"Thank you Shelia." Shelia smiles. "No thank you, these children deserve beautiful parents like you."

Carlisle hands me a sleeping Alice to hold. She sighs her small chest rising and falling softly her pale smooth skin soft and warm. I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm a mother." I sniffle running a finger down my beautiful daughter's cheek. Carlisle smiles and wipes the tears from my cheek.

"And I'm a father." He states tears threatening to fall from his glassy eyes. I place a soft peck on his lips.

"I love you." He kisses my cheek. "As I love you, my dear Esme."

The soft echo of heels entered the room along with the pitter patter of two pairs of feet. Shelia enters the room along with two warmly dressed boys eyes still droopy with sleep.

"Emmett, Edward meets your new Mommy, and Daddy." Shelia said stooping to their level. Emmett the large one of the fraternal twins smiles and begins to walk toward us his shy brother following closely.

"Sista too." He asks quietly. "Yes Edward, we love you, your brother and your sister, would you like to live with us from now on?" I asked him. He nods

I hand Carlisle Alice who was still dozing and picked up a Edward and placed him on my Right hip then picked up a heftier Emmett and placed him on my left. Their heads simultaneously rested on my shoulder their hands resting on my neck.

"We are ready to go." I say. "Great all the papers are signed feel free to take your children home.

We stroll out of the building and snap the now sleeping children in the backseat in their car seats securely. Carlisle takes us home the long drive allows this all to sink in. I Esme Cullen is the mother of three all under the age of five, I have my work cut out for me.

*~*~*

When we make it home I take the kids upstairs change their diapers and pull on clean pajamas before placing the three of them in the cribs of the large nursery. I tucked them in the blankets loosely and kissed their heads.

I run down stairs to help Carlisle make bottles for the kids, we were in for a long night and we wanted to prepare.

I brought down the baby monitor as well just in case one of them were to cry, the house was large we wouldn't easily hear them.

Carlisle already had ten bottles filled with formula and was filling a jug full so we could just pour the formula into the bottle instead of making a bottle each and every time.

"Carlisle do you think we are cut out for this I mean, I know we've wanted to be parents for years but…I'm starting to feel a little doubt…what if I'm a horrible mother…or if I make a mistake…what if they…" Carlisle silences me with a finger to my lips.

"Esme my beautiful, stupid Esme…" "Did you just call me stupid Carlisle?" He chuckled at my outburst. "You are if you think you're going to be a horrible mother."

"I remember when my brother Aro came along with his wife and their twins Jasper and Rosalie how your face lit up at the site of them, you Esme were born to be a mother you are going to be just fine, and what first time parent doesn't make mistakes.

I smile and lean in to kiss him.

"Did you order the pizza we need to eat and get to bed it's almost nine that drive to Washington was long." I say. "Two more bottles and the pizza man will be here soon." Just as he says that the door bell chimes. I snag the money from my pocket and went to the door to pay for our meal.

I bring back the large extra cheesy pie and open it up. We engulf the whole pizza and jug of lemonade. We clean up and rush upstairs with six bottles in hand.

We place the bottle in the mini fridge located in out room along with a bottle warmer.

We brush our teeth and slip into pajamas and finally rest in out bed. I snuggle into Carlisle's arms and sigh.

*~*~*

2:30 am

A loud wail awakens me as the sound is amplified through the quiet house. I roll out of bed and warm a bottle. I rush into the nursery and turn on the dimmer. Alice was wailing loudly. I quickly pluck her from the crib so that she is unable to wake up her brothers.

I hold her to my heart and hush her strolling down the barely lit hallway into our room, By the time I entered Carlisle was up and testing the bottle on his wrist. He allows me to sit and hands me the bottle.

I press the bottle to her lips and she gladly takes it and suckles on the nipple. I hum to her while Carlisle sets up the bassinette in our room. Alice's eyes were wide open as she fed which gave me little hope that she would fall asleep. She finishes her bottle and looks at me before she begins to whimper.

"Hush, sweet girl." I whisper handing her to Carlisle for her burping while I dash to the nursery for the wipes and a diapers.

Carlisle was still hushing her as I brought in the supplies. "Time for Daddy to change your dirty nappy sweet pea." I whisper looking at my wary husband.

He sighs and places Alice on her back unbuttoning her footie pajamas. He clears her and wipes her clean before placing another clean diaper on her powdered butt. Alice coos as we dress her and swing her till she begins to doze one more.

Carlisle swaddles her in a blanket and places her in the bassinette in our room for the remainder of the night.

We look on the clock to that the time was rather early and prayed Alice would sleep till around 8:30 when Carlisle had to awake and get ready for work.

Sleep comes easily.

*~*~*

The morning, Light spills into the curtains and shines on my face, I yawn and stretch. Carlisle rolled over and snuggled into my pillow as I got up. Alice was still asleep and I was grateful for that.

I tiptoed into the nursery and saw that Emmett and Edward were indeed awake and staring into space.

I walk in. "How is Mommy's big boy." I coo to Emmett. He giggles and smiles. "Hey pumpkin, how are you my Edward?" I ask to a dazed Edward. He smiles and reaches out for me. I smile and grab him up along with Emmett.

"How about we get you two ready for breakfast?" I ask. I change two wet diapers and wipe their faces.

I set them again in my arms and carry them down the step and into the kitchen. I set them in the high chairs and warm up two bottles. I hand them there milk and they drink the formula and giggle as I scramble eggs and flip pancakes for us. Carlisle comes down as I'm setting the table with a giggling Alice.

We set Alice in her Baby chair and place it atop our dining room table. I cut up fruit and set up mashed eggs and bite size pancake slices for the boys. I place bibs around there necks and place the food in front of them. They reach and eat as I set Carlisle and myself up a plate.

We eat as a family with no problems. Alice takes another bottle as I clean up the boys from there breakfast.

Carlisle takes her upstairs for a bath as well as himself. I pack the dish washer as the boys sit patiently in their chairs. I grab them up and strip them and prepare a bath. The boys run around in the nursery happily dancing about in the nude.

"Come on my cute boys." I say leading them into the bathtub. I wash them up clean scrubbing their hair. Kissing their foreheads as I wrap the giggling bodies in towels, They pull on their pull ups pampers and I dress them identically in jeans stripped polo's and tiny tennis shoes.

Carlisle comes in through the door with Alice dressed and clean along with him in a suit and tie his lab coat draped over his arm. I set the boys on the floor as Carlisle hands me Alice. He grabs up the boys and I take them down stairs.

"Okay boys Daddy's going to work, can I get kisses?" he asks. Edward and Emmett run up to them and kiss his cheek. "Bye Boys." He says to them sweetly.

"Bye daddy's little girl." He addresses Alice he kisses her then me. "Bye love." I kiss him and watch him walk through that front door. I look down at the boys and then at Alice.

"A whole eight hours, I can do this." I chant


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I introduce and new character in this chapter. As for Emmett, and Edwards, and Alice's background that won't be revieled because not even Carlisle and Esme know what happened to there parents that will be revieled in later chapters. Review like you life depends on it please!**

Chapter two- Tantrums and Tradjedy

"Emmett Cullen get back here right now!" I scold. I look over the state of the living room and frown. Edward was cleaning up his toys while Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Emmett no wants to cween." Edward states placing his blocks neatly into the toy chest

"Well Emmett has no choice or he will be put into time out." I say. "Emmett!" I yell again and I finally spot a lump under the couch. I kneel down and gently nudge him from under the seat.

His face was red with anger. "NO want to Cween!" "Emmett you will clean up your toys right now or you will be sitting in the naughty corner mister."

His face contorted into pure frustration he knew I wasn't going to give up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. I gave him a hard look. "Emmett you stop, this instant." I say strongly.

"No Cween No cween." He dropped to the floor throwing one hell of a tantrum. I did as they told me and ignored him.

"Come one Edward you cleaned up your blocks you can go into the kitchen for a snack. I picked up Edward and carried him into the kitchen and set him down for a cookie and some milk in his sippy cup.

Emmett cries got louder as I ignored him. I checked on Alice via the baby monitor to see that her nap was not disturbed.

Finally Emmett's incessant screams and cries stopped he stomped into the room. "I cween now I want cookie." He demanded his face wet with tears his curly hair a disarray around his face.

"Is that how you ask Emmett?" I say my hands crossed over my chest.

"I WANT COOKIE!" he screamed. "That's it Emmett three minutes in the naughty corner. I grab him up.

He begins to wail and sob. "No Corna! No Corna!" he chanted through his tears. I sit him down in the naughty corner and set the kitchen timer. "When this goes of you will be allowed to come out and get your cookies and milk.

"I sorry mama! Sorry!" he protested. "Emmett, do you know what you did wrong?" He nodded. "I no say peas and I bad." His tears flow freely.

"Yes, do you know what you have to do now?" he nods. "I have to stay in Corna." He gasps. "Yes you do." I walk away and his sobs return.

"Mama, Can I have more cookie peas?" Edward asked his face full of crumbs from the chocolate cookies. "Yes you may pumpkin." I set Emmett's highchair up with two cookies and cup filled with milk.

The timer dinged and Emmett's feet came closer. He was sniffling. "Can I have cookie now mama peas."

"Yes, Sweetheart," I pick him up wipe his face and allow him to blow his nose. I set him in his chair and smile.

My little boys were a handful but they were my boys now and I loved them even more.

*~*~*

Alice was awake once more and the boys were watching movie in the living room quietly when the door bell rung.

I lift up a playful Alice and move to the front door. I open the door to a young women not over the age of 20 she was in torn clothes her face was bruised and battered. She was crying.

"Can you take my baby… I can't have her living with me anymore…I don't want anything to happen to her anymore…he's been abusing her and I can't have her innocence stolen…please" she begged.

"Oh sweetie, come inside." She was fidgety constantly looking over her shoulder. "I can't…he's looking for me just take her please!" she wails tortured.

"Okay…Okay sweetie, where is she." She turned behind her and took the hand of a small child. "Her name is Isabella; I have all her information here…take care of her because I can't do it anymore." The woman shook with sobs.

"Why don't you just come inside?"

"I CAN'T he'll know and come and kill her please!" I grab the hand of the little girl. She was gorgeous her head full of mahogany locks, and deep brown eyes. She was dirty and looked around two years old but she was so skinny.

"Thank you…thank you." The young woman chanted. She pushed Isabella inside. "Bella, this woman is your new Mommy okay."

"I don't want a new mommy." Bella begun to cry

"I can't take care of you anymore Bella be a good girl." The young woman pushed Bella's information in my hand and kissed Bella.

"You're Name!" I scream as she jumps into a beat up Chevy. "Renee Swan!" she replies. She speeds off into the distance.

I looked down at Bella. "Sweet heart, come inside." Bella listens silently.

I place Alice in her boppy chair and look at Bella. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She whispers. "It's going to be just fine Bella." She nods tears trickling down her eyes. I place her information on the table and carry her in the downstairs powder room.

"How about I give you a nice bath and then you can eat some lunch with everyone." She nods.

I fill the tub and give her a thorough bath I scrub her hair and wipe her dry. I take her clothes and throw them in the hamper.

"I dress her in one of Alice bigger dresses and apply socks on her feet. I pull her hair back into a bun. Her lips begin to tremble.

Tears trickle down her cheeks. I hold her to my chest. "Oh sweetheart it will be okay, hush sweet girl."

I Rally the boys into the kitchen and prepare pasta and meat sauce, along with apples and apple juice.

Edward and Emmett were polite and introduced themselves to Bella. Alice was enjoying herself in her boppy chair while I shared out lunch. Bella sat in my lap and I fed her.

She ate slowly but you could tell that she was famished she let not one drop go to waste. She was finishing off her apples and juice when I decided to call Carlisle.

After I washed the kids up and put them down for a nap, including Bella. I put her in the crib with Alice and kissed her head as well as the others.

Carlisle's phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello, Honey is everything alright?" he asked happily.

"No, I got a visitor earlier she seemed so distraught and she was battered and beaten she left me with her two year old daughter, she gave me her paper…Carlisle, her name was Renee Swan and she and her daughter were both dirty and hungry, she left Isabella…I don't know what to do." I wept.

"Hush, love It'll be alright, I'm going to come home early and we'll sort this out…I'm coming.

*~*~*

Children's Services came and went. Carlisle and I were informed that after Renee had left her husband had killed her and then committed suicide. It turns out that Charlie had recently lost his job and was now taking it out on their young family Renée had saved Bella, her one and only child.

I cried for Bella and I told Carlisle I wanted her to stay here with us that we would adopt her and she would have a loving and secure home.

I after all did promise her mother.

So here I am looking down at my four beautiful children, ones until three days ago I thought I would never be able to have.

I brushed back Bella's brown curls and kissed her Edward's, Emmett's, and Alice's heads. "Goodnight, Mommy loves you all." I whisper turning off the light and switching on the nightlight.

I turned to Carlisle still in his suit and tie face flustered and happy. "Four Esme, four beautiful children, we are in for it my dear.

**I do not own twilight! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter chapter in carlisles point of veiw enjoy**

Chapter three- Big boy Underwear (Carlisle)

"Come to daddy." I coo to a now crawling Alice.

She wiggled herself towards me on the plush carpet and as soon as she reached my feet I scooped her up and kissed her little nose. She squealed and began kicking her little pudgy feet. Today was my day off thankfully I loved quality time with the kids.

Bella came strolling out of the kitchen, with Esme holding her. Bella has become a vital and wonderful part of our family; she was such a sweet independent loving little girl.

"Hi pumpkin is mommy taking you for a bath?" I ask her. Esme stretches her to me so I can plant a kiss on her blushing cheek.

"Where are you brothers?" I ask. She shrugs and I finally hear Emmett bellowing out a wail from upstairs.

"Oh I hear them now." I say. I rush up the stair with Alice in my arms, playing with my buttons. I follow Emmett's cries and that leads me into their bedroom.

Emmett was crying on the floor while Edward sat on the potty his face red and straining. I could only guess what was happening.

"Em, bear what's wrong tell, Daddy?" I say to his little ball. "Ed...Edward makes me go potty in my big boy underwear!"

"O Emmett why didn't you go to the other potty in the bathroom." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't make it and he wouldn't move, I had to pee-pee." He whimpered.

"It's okay, accidents happen every day, Mom is giving Bella a bath how about you go join them."

He nods and waddles into the hallway to find Esme.

Edward was feeling relief because his face was now relaxed and he handed me the wipes. I cleaned him up and decided he might as well join the bath.

I lead him into the bathroom where Esme had her hands full with two slippery sudsy toddlers.

Esme was scrubbing Emmett's hair when I sat Edward next to Bella.

"He pumpkin I heard you used the potty." He smiled and nodded. "I did, I went poop." He said proudly.

Esme kissed his head. "Good job, Edward." He grinned and played with Bella under the suds. Esme continued with scrubbing Bella's then Edwards hair.

"Tilt your head back." She told them running the suds from their hair. Alice was sleeping peacefully in my arms I decided to put her to bed and help Esme out.

After returning I find Esme washing off the kids.

"Bella doesn't have what I have!" Edward pointed out. Esme froze. "No she doesn't Edward because Bella is a girl."

"Is it inside of her?" Emmett asks. I shake my head. "No she just has different things, than boys now come it's time to get dressed." "What is it called?"

Esme was still frozen. "Ohhh, they are called private parts and we are not to discuss them okay ,so stop staring Bella." I scold.

"Sorry Daddy, they look funny." She said. Esme rubs my back. "Nice try, Hun" she said wrapping Bella in a towel and sending her into their bedroom following with the boys.

I was dressing Bella when Esme came in with Edward and Emmett running naked behind her.

I chuckled and reached for my son. I helped him in his big boy underwear and followed with Bella's shirt then with Emmett's pants.

After having them all dressed Esme went to fetch a fussy Alice while I ushered the kids outside to play on the swing set and jungle gym I installed last week.

Emmett demanded they play a game of hide and seek they agreed.

"I want to count." I chuckled at Bella's enthusiasm; she could barely count to five.

They nod and she presses her head against the tree. "One, Two, Free, Four, Hive, Kicks, Evan, Tate, Nine, Ten, weedy or not hear I come." She giggles running to find her brothers. She rushes being the sand box and finds a sly Edward. He squealed and giggled.

"Found you, let's find Emmy?" she said Emmett was in the tree house that we had fixed up after the late home owners left, we made sure it was stable luckily it wasn't to high off the ground only about five feet.

Edward began climbing up the ladder and Emmett squealed happily when he was caught. I felt little hands on my shoulders and smile when I felt Alice's dribbly mouth on my cheek.

"Is that a kiss, sweet Alice?" I asked swinging her into my lap. She giggles and cuddles into my chest. While Esme sits next to me as we watch out children play.

My cell suddenly rings as we enjoy the beautiful sight in front of us. "Hello." I answer

"Carlisle it's about your brother…."

** Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me i wanted to prolongg this tradegy. Review please i love it**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY for the wait i was off on vacay at college program thingy had mad fun now read. Oh for my OUR BOYS FANS i'm working on the next chapter pleae forgive me.**

Chapter four- Heaven

The funeral was hard on Carlisle that was his one and only brother his best friend through child hood and adulthood. There twins according to the Will was giving to us as their legal guardians. After the wake we brought the twins to get situated at there new home. Another pair of two year olds to bringing life and love into our home, If it wasn't in such horrendous situation I would be more delighted. Carlisle parked us in the garage and he went to fetch Alice in her car seat she was sleeping her beautiful face relaxed.

I fetched our toddlers and grabbed up Bella and Rosalie in my arms holding Jasper and hand and Carlisle grabbed a hold Edward and Emmett. We entered the home in silence I led Rosalie into Bella's room and showed her, her own side of the room her closet and her toys and books.

"Aunnie?" she asked unable to completely pronounce Auntie. "Yes love." I smiled at her. She looked at me with her deep beautiful blue eyes. "Aunnie, where is Momma and Daddy?" she asked. I stooped down to her level and kissed her pink cheeks.

"No kisses, Aunnie." She said her voice breaking. "Sweetie, your mommy and Daddy are in heaven now liked Grandma." "Why they leave Aunnie, why they leave me and Jazzy?" she asked a tear falling down her cheek her blues brighter and sadder than before.

They didn't want to leave you they love you so much but God told them it was time to go and they wanted you to know that they loved you so much that they wanted you to stay and have more brothers and sisters and to live with your Aunnie and Uncle." "Okay Aunnie I love you."

"I love you to Rosalie."

*~*~*

It's been a week since the twins have been with us; the death was hard on them and Carlisle as well. The twins fit well in our family and our children already seem to think of them as brother and sister.

Carlisle decided that he'd take a few weeks off from work to help with the kids considering there were five two year olds and on feisty 12 month old to deal with at home. I rolled over in bed and landed on my loving husband's chest. "Hmm Good Morning my dear," He greets kissing my forehead and smiles.

"Hey." I moan and snuggle into him. He chuckles and holds onto me tighter. "Ready to wake up yet the kids must be awake by now." I shake my head into his defined chest and inhale his heavenly scent. "What time is it?" I asked. He yawned and stretched as he turned to check the alarm clock.

"It's 9:30." He answers with another yawn. "Fine…I'll get up only because I love them." I said and rolled onto the other side.

He stood along with me and smiled. "You love me as well don't you love." I smiled. "I'll love you more if you join me in the shower." I say seductively. He raised a single eyebrow before following me into to the bathroom.

*~*~*

"Rosalie, Bella come on it's time for a bath!" I called into their shared room. I had just finished bathing three slippery boys and Carlisle had taken them into their room to be dressed.

After Bathing the girls and dressing them we decided it was a perfect day for a trip to the park.

I was brushing up Rosalie's hair when Jasper came running in he was going to be a heartthrob that little boy. His hair full of blond curls his bright blue eyes and playful smile. "Aunnie! Uncle Tickle monster run!" he said smiling and giggling.

In came two other giggling heartthrobs along with my heartthrob tickling them till they fall to the ground. There laughs echo throughout the room and cause us to laugh.

Bella follows in with a crawling Alice. I had finished pulling Bella's brown curls up into a pair of pigtails and Alice I pinned back her wispy hair in two clips. Her dress was frilled and purple while Bella sported a pair of Capri's and a long-sleeved shirt, her feet adorned in white tennis shoes.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were dressed identically in teenage Ninja Turtle Shirts and Jeans feet clad in matching shoes that light up when they walked this fascinated them to no end they played in them all week when we purchased them for them. Rosalie was determined to be dressed in a dress as well and we picked a beautiful fall dress along with pair of multicolored leggings. I decided to clip her long blond hair back and keep it flowing down her back.

On the way outside Carlisle pulled up in our new Dodge Grand Caravan and buckled all six of our children in their booster seats.

When we made it to the Park We laid down the rules as Carlisle Laid a screaming Alice on the blanket to change her diaper.

"Okay you may play in the sand box and on the play ground you may not go any farther from the play ground, and be nice and No hitting Rosalie not at all okay."

"Yes Aunnie." She said. "Bella no biting even if Emmett pushes you down. "Emmett no Pushing,"

"Edward no Screaming and Jasper no wrestling okay," I told them. They nodded and trekked to play.

I crawled on to the picnic blanket with Carlisle and a now giggling Alice. "Hey sweetie," I cooed to her. "Da Da." She gurgles to me. "No Baby girl Mama." I told her kissing her nose. Carlisle smiled at us and turned his gaze onto our kids.

"Six Kids Baby," He whispered. "I know and a month ago I thought we weren't going to be able have any and know we were blessed with six." I say. "Yes Blessed."

"MOMMY! EMMETT KISSED ME!" Rosalie yelled and ran over to me. "Yes Blessed, No go talk to your son." He smiled.

**More to come Review PLEASE BEFORE I CRY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter sorry for the wait and for Our boys fans i'm working on it I just started school back and all august i've been all over the place so i apologize i will be updating within a week or so on Our boys hope you emjoy this chap on Raising our kids i'm think a few more chaps till i skip till there around eight...**

Momma's Boys! (Esme)

"I wanna cook momma." Emmett reached up to be held. I smiled and scooped him up. I placed him on my hip precariously as I stirred up some gravy for the biscuits. "You want to help sweetie?" I asked. He bobbed his head in answer.

"Okay sweet pea how about we make some rice crispy treats for snack today?" He giggled. "Yeah yeah treats!" he said enthusiastically

I quickly set Emmett on the stool as I prepared to get all the supplies needed. I snatched up a platic bowl and placed it on the table in front of Emmett.

"Okay now we pour in the cereal can you do that for mommy?" I asked him. His blue eyes sparkled and he nodded eagerly. He poured the cereal and filled the bowl up. "What else do we need for the treats?" I asked him as he snacks on the ones that fell to the table.

He crunches' for a minute and points to the marshmallow fluff on the counter. "Your right okay I'll pour this and you can stir it while mommy gets lunch ready and out of the oven okay." He grins "I cook Mommy!" he squeals as the cereal begins to bond to the fluff.

I stretch and reach for a pan in the oven full of my homemade biscuits. They smelled heavenly I carefully buttered the and let them cool down. I set them on the counter top as far from Em as possible. He had finished mixing them and smiled as I praised his hard work.

"Emmett this is wonderful…yum they taste so good." I encourage. A light blush covers his face his dimples deepen as he smiles.

"You are too cute." I say kissing his head. "Can you help mommy set the table for lunch then we can shape the treats any way you want. "I can make a bear and make it roar...grrrrrrr." he imitates his face bright and full of joy. I smile "yes you can dear. I chuckled. We quickly shaped the treats and placed them in the fridge to cool. I helped Emmett wash his hand.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the STREAM merrily merrily life is about a DREAWM!" Emmett declared as he washed his hands we had told him to sing his song when he washed so he didn't skimp on washing his hands.

"Ready to eat, Emmett?" I asked "Yes momma I'm sooo hungry like a bear grrrrr." I smiled. "You're my teddy bear." I said hugging him to me. He was such a sweetheart I love him.

I was still holding him when I called Carlisle down with the rest of our babies. They ran into the kitchen and took their seats with Carlisle's help. He placed Alice into her high chair and smiled at me and Emmett.

"How's Daddy's big boy?" he asked kissing Emmett on the forehead. Emmett giggled and kissed him back. "I'm your big boy and mommy's Teddy Bear." He informed his Daddy. Carlisle chuckled.

"You sure are Emmy." He said.

*~*~*

I was playing a song on the piano when Edward waddled in. He looked at me in awe. He struggled and climbed on the bench next to me. "Play again." He said happily.

I decided to play a simple song. I plucked at the soft keys of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. He looked up at me with wide happy eyes.

"I play?" he asked dropping a teddy bear that was in his arms and reached out at the keys. He plucked a high note and squealed in glee.

"Momma help?" he asked as the keys we harder and harder to reach.

"I'll help you sweetie." I placed him on my lap and I reached over and played the first two keys.

He copied me with his tiny long fingers. Pianist fingers… He looked up at me beaming his face filled up with happiness. "Good job Edward, want to know more?" he nodded happily.

"Okay how about this?" I added another two notes along with the first two.

"da da da dum." He murmured and played along right after me. We continued like that until Edward had learned the whole song with both hands.

"Edward that is amazing!" I exclaimed for a two year old he had completed a whole song and retained the notes in his head which is really advanced.

"I play like momma!" he squealed happily and played the song over and over again. I smiled and clapped at him each time. Soon it was time dinner. "Edward time for Din Din daddy's here now so after dinner you can show him you piano song." I told him happily. He looked at the piano with longing but his stomach was also growling. "Can come back?" he asked.

"Yes you can baby." I told him. He raised his arms to be held. I plucked him from the bench and carried him into the kitchen for dinner. When Edward spotted his father his face lit up like a light bulb.

"Daddy! I learn to pway the piano!" he squealed happily.

Carlisle slipped off his coat and placed it behind the chair and smiled. "Well that's wonderful Bud you'll have to play for me. Edward smiled his cheeky smile and kissed his father and Carlisle kissed his cheek back.

After a short grace we started to eat.

I would spoon some food in for me and then help Alice munch with her limited teeth on some chicken. She shook her head and giggled with me. "Da Da." She squealed. I chuckled and shook my head. "Aren't you a Daddy's little girl I'm Mamma sweetheart."

I murmured to her while a scooped some applesauce in between her pouty lips. She giggled and swallowed her food. "Ma Ma…" she said clearly. I grinned and let out a cheer. "You're my big girl aren't you baby." I kissed her forehead and smiled. She giggled.

Soon after we finished eating Dinner I led everyone into the piano room and sat them on the chairs so Edward could play. He reached up for help so he could play. He sat at the seat and turned around to the chattering two year olds.

"SHHHH I play song now!" he scolded. He smiled as they quieted down. He began the song slowly and then picked up tempo when he recalled the keys. He finished smiling. "YAY!" Emmett bellowed followed by praises from his sisters and brothers.

"That was beautiful Edward you're going to be our little pianist aren't you?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded his bronze locks flopping over his head haphazardly. He looked up to me and held out his hands to be held. I picked him up and he snuggled into my chest. "Ready for bed Edward?" I asked he nodded.

"You're momma's pianist huh?" I asked he nodded happily and snuggled back into my chest.

*~*~*

"Mo…Aunnie?" I heard Jasper call he had been calling me mommy off and on when he couldn't catch himself. "Yes sweetie."

"Um can I play in here with you Aunnie?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"Of course sweetie." I said happily. Jasper is one of the more introverted children in our home.

He liked to play by himself or one and one with me and Carlisle or his sister.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked him as he poured his blocks and matchbook cars onto the carpet of my office. "She is playing with Alice and Bella with Barbie's." He said indifferently.

"Oh do you miss playing with Rosalie by yourself." He shakes his head his blond curls bouncing. "No Ro Ro still plays with me some times but she has girls to play with now and I have boys to play with but she still plays with me."

I finish typing up some paperwork for a house I was redecorating and sat on the floor with him and help him build ramps and buildings to roll his cars down.

"We played in silence with the occasional giggle or so for some time went Jasper finally looked up pouted.

"Aunnie…I miss my Mommy and Daddy…" he said silently. He looked down at his hands. I saw a tear fall on his palm. I captured his round face and had him look at me. Tears in his cornflower blue eyes; I wiped his tears and kissed his cheeks. "It's okay to miss them."

"I miss them but you said to me that they were in heaven and that they still loved me…" "I did."

"But what if…I love them but I want you and Uncle to be my new Mommy and Daddy." I smiled and wiped the lingering tears.

"That's okay Jasper they know that you love us and we love you." I told him

"So I can be you big boy like Edward and Emmett?" he asked sheepishly.

I grabbed him up and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "You will always be Momma's big boy Jasper, you're my big boy."

**Kinda sad and happy REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! we all need a little Jasper in the story!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

So its been like two years but atleast i came back :) i did it because of popular demand and inspiration

Chapter Six- Kindergarten (Esme)

Years have gone like candy and cookies have disappeared from the treat cupboard, and our babies were headed for Kindergarten.

Carlisle had tucked me neatly under his body as the alarm softly we went off. He mumbled swinging a muscled arm to slam against the snooze button for the second time this morning. I yawned and groaned into his neck.

"We definitely have to get up now." I sigh kissing his stubbly chin he was overdue for his morning shave.

"I know." His husky voice sighed.

The door was soon busted open by a happy Emmett. At five years old Emmett had sprouted; he was my little chunkster he was stocky with chubby cheeks that had a permanent pink rose, his eyes were a deep cerulean blue, with thick black eye lashes and those cupids bow lips that arched into a smile caused a deep dimples to form on those chubby cheeks. He scrambled on the bed and jumped on his father.

"Oof, Hey Bud, don't jump on Daddy. Emmett at least not that low." Carlisle smiled protecting his nether regions with his hands then grabbing the vibrating five year old.

"Morning Daddy School starts today!" he giggled. His black hair was mussed from sleep. My son was truly beautiful. "No morning kiss for mommy." I pouted to my son. He gasped and planted a sloppy one on my cheek. I grinned.

"Are your brothers awake?" I asked. He shook his head and yawned. "Are you still tired bud?" Carlisle asked. Emmett shrugged. "How about you lay down with Daddy while mommy gets some breakfast ready for us okay." I said knowing that Emmett had a habit of missing sleep because of anticipation.

He nodded and immediately snuggled into Carlisle's chest. He yawned and closed his eyes. I got up and winked at my already dozing husband and son.

When I got downstairs it was only 15 past six o'clock. Am Kindergarten didn't begin till eight thirty. I got started on some pancake batter and heated the pan while I beat some eggs for a bacon and egg casserole. I was had just set the bacon and egg casserole in the oven when Rosalie strolled down the steps.

My daughter had grown into mature five year old her blond curls had continued to grow down her back, at the moment it was a mess around her face, her regal face was long and oval with youth her cornflower blue eyes where framed with thick blond lashes and eyebrows, her lips thin and pink her bottom lip slightly plumper than her top giving her a permanent pout, she had stretched out and was the tallest of our girls almost rivaling her brothers height. I checked the clock it was only 6:45.

"Good morning baby-cakes, do you want some chocolate milk?" I asked her as she sat down at the breakfast bar watching my get started on some pancakes.

She nodded and smiled as I kissed her forehead. She was not a morning person ad doesn't grace us with her voice until 8:00 am. I pour her a glass as my pretty little brunette daughter stumble her way into the kitchen.

Bella sniffled and slowly made her way into the kitchen her face flushed with embarrassment. Bella like Rosalie had stretched out but she was still as petite as ever, years of being well fed has done her well as she was in the average range for her age now.

Her hair had grown volume instead of length, her hair rested in-between her shoulder blades and was thick and shiny while Roses was fine and long, her curls were a hassle but beautiful when tamed, her ponytail was mussed and her face was drooped with sleep, her eyes were wide and doe like and my favorite feature on her, her lips were a brilliant red from her nervous habit of biting them and her heart shaped face charmed many.

"Want some milk sweetheart?" I asked. "Yes please Momma." She said smiling. She sat next to Rosalie and smiled. I began pouring the rest of the Families Milk as I see both Edward and Jasper run down the steps. Edward falls on his but as Jasper pushes him down the steps. "Jasper!" I scold Jasper looks up his baby blues sparkling, Jasper was the tallest of our children and he is blond curls laid just below his ears and his face was long and oval like his sister his body was lanky and slim, and boy he was a handful, his lips unlike his sisters were full and a deep red, his eyes were framed by light crown eyelashes that brushed his cheeks when he blinked and thin blond eyebrows.

Edward sniffled. "Whaddya do that for." He wiped his eyes with his long elegant fingers. Edward unlike his twin brother he had bright emerald green eyes that were framed by brown eyelashes and eyebrows, his lips were similar to his brothers the same cupid bow lips and stocky frame, instead Edward was a little lighter and His hair was wild and he was a ginger in transition which gave him a unusual bronze colored hair. He glared at Jasper and stomped away.

"You were in my way." Jasper said calmly. "Jasper no video games today when you get home, do you hear me young man?" I questioned sternly as they took their seats at the breakfast bar. He glared but nodded silently. Emmett finally came down with Carlisle and a yawning Alice who will begin preschool today as well.

Alice our little girl was still as small as ever and her eyes had transitioned into the similar green eyes as Edward and were framed by thick black eyelashes that matched her choppy black locks, she took a pair of scissors to them last weeks and we were forced to give her a pixie cut. Her chubby fingers rubbed her eyes and smiled when she saw me. I smiled and we ate breakfast as a family.

After breakfast Carlisle and I went through the task of getting the kids ready, we set up a routine, I helped the boys shower first and he dressed them while I helped the girls as he dressed the girls I blow dry and brush the boys hair, and helped them put on their shoes. Usually by then the girls are dressed and we trade off. I start with Rosalie's hair, because she likes her hair down and that takes a while to blow dry and brush, when she's done.

I quickly dry Bella's hair and detangle her curls then proceed to pull her hair into a high ponytail the curly wisps are pulled back my butterfly clips, Alice is next and I brush her already dry hair and pull it back in a boy flipping out the ends with some styling conditioner.

By then the boys are down stairs, and Carlisle is already showered and packing lunches. I lead the girls downstairs then I race through a quick shower at 8:15 and pull on a pair of jeans a lace camisole and a cream cardigan. I blow dry my hair quickly and style it into a messy bun.

I pull on some comfy wedge heels. I grab my purse and by the time I reach the bottom of the stairs Carlisle is beeping the car waiting for me.

I race out the house locking the door at 8:25 we are racing to the elementary school 5 minutes away.

We make it to Forks elementary school in one peace at exactly 8:28. We unbuckle the kids from the booster seats and set them on the ground and Alice is already in Carlisle's arms as we escort them into the building.

"Hi, we are the Cullen's we registered our kids last month." I told the main office receptionist. She smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, you registered five children and we are sorry to say we couldn't keep them all in the same class but they are in classes that are next door to one another."

She said. I nodded as she handed me the class room numbers and a number of other form including emergency contact papers and PTA sign ups.

"Thank you." I said as she leads me in the right direction. The first room came up and a young woman stood at the door. She grinned at us.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Webber and I'm waiting for Emmett Cullen and Isabella Swan-Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Isabella," he said nudging our brown eyed beauty toward the young teacher. "Go on Bells." Carlisle coos. Bella looks up with tears in her eyes. "Daddy…" she whimpers. Carlisle hand me Alice and kneels to down to Bella.

"Baby Girl, we talked about this you start school today and I'll see you in a few hours okay, you are going to have so much fun you'll forget about your boring Daddy." He smiled wiping her damp cheeks.

"Yeah Bella and I'll be here with you," Emmett smiles grabbing her hand. I smile down at my brave boy. Carlisle grins, his chest puffing out with pride for his son.

Bella sniffles and Carlisle helps her blow her nose in a tissue. They walk into the room Bella holding on tightly to Emmett.

"They'll be just Fine Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Mrs. Webber smiles. We nod and head to the door next to it.

Mrs. Nicholas met us at the door, she was an older lady around 39 she smiled and ushered a confident Rosalie and Edward in while Jasper hesitated and his lower lip trembled.

"Jasper, do you want to say good bye to Momma and Daddy?" Mrs. N asked. He nodded. "Okay we'll wait for you inside okay, whenever you are ready."

She closed the door behind her and as the door closed Jasper burst into tears grabbing on to my leg sobbing. My heart clenched. Carlisle set a quiet Alice on chair beside the door. We knelt down next to Jasper who was inconsolable.

"I don't …. W… wants to go in there… I wanna stay at home." He sobbed. "Oh Jasper, are you afraid you are going to miss mommy and Daddy?" I asked at my sobbing boy.

He shook his head successful at smearing snot on my cardigan. "Then what is it Bud hmm? What is it sweet boy?" Carlisle asked. "I just want to go home." He said in-between gasps. "Are you afraid?" I asked knowing the root to this outburst. He sniffed and blew his nose in a tissue that Carlisle seemed to have stashed everywhere.

He nods. "Then you have nothing to worry about bud, what do we do when we are afraid?" I ask. He looks up at me with watery eyes and sniffles. "When we are afraid we take a deep breath and think of good things and wipe the afraid thoughts from our mind." He breathes out.

Review Please though i don't deserve it...

"That right bud, see you when you get home okay." He nods and steps through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Homework Troubles (Carlisle)

"DAD!" a little girl screamed from downstairs. I had gotten home early from work and decided it was a good time to catch a quick cat nap. I had taken a 12 hour shift at the hospital because a colleague of mine had just had his first baby.

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow. "Alice hush, daddy is probably taking a nap." I heard Esme hush our four year old as she walked past our open door. "It's time for your nap too." She said Alice whined but allowed her mom to tuck her in bed. Esme sighs as she strolls inside our Master Suite I hear her shuffle out of her clothes and slip into one of my boxers and a worn camisole.

She slips under the covers and snuggles into my side kissing my nose. "Hey." She whispers. "Hey." I smile. I meet her gray eyes smiling.

"We have like two hours before we have to go pick up the other kids," I yawn snuggling into her neck.

"Mhhm," she sighs as I trail sloppy wet kisses up her neck sucking on her dainty collarbone. "Aren't you tired." She moans as I run my hands up her sides. "Baby it's been awhile." I mumble my hips undulating into hers. She nods and her moans drown out mine.

My cell phone blares an alarm. I grumble and extract myself from warm, naked wife. "Es…Es time to get up got to pick up the kids." She grumbles and turns over away from me.

I smile and kiss her lips softly. I pull on some clothes a pair of dark was jeans and a soft white cotton t shirt. Esme stirs. "Kids?" "Yeah, I'm going to get them since I wore you out." I chuckle.

"Bastard, you are lucky I love you." She said smiling. I chuckle and tiptoe down stairs past Alice's room. I strap in the car and make the short trip to Forks Elementary. The parking lot was packed with parents I strolled to my group of friends. Eleazar Denali, Billy Black and Caius Volturi they were talking casually and waiting for our children.

"Hey guys." I smile and greet them. They smile and give me a manly pat on the back. "You're a little lat Cullen, and you look a little too happy." Caius chuckled. I roll my eyes and smirk smugly. "Cullen got a little something and he's leaving us hanging." Eleazar chuckled his accent still thick in his voice.

"Ah leave the man alone he's got six kids if he can get a little loving he's luckier than most of us, I mean he could be Newton, him and Jessica only fight no sex for him." He jerks his head to the homely figure of Jessica Newton her husband in the brand new Bentley in the parking lot. I shudder.

The school Bell rings and out storms the older children, first fourth graders then third and so forth. Tanya, Garrett and Irina slam into Eleazar's legs, triplets all three with their mothers strawberry blond hair and Eleazar's deep brown eyes. They were in the first grade and the adored there father a business man that traveled a lot.

He was a devoted husband and father so he kept his trips short but that doesn't stop his children from missing him.

"Demetri, Katelynn!" Caius calls to a stocky second grader and a small dainty kindergartener. "Hey Dad." Demetri smiled and grabbed the hand of his little sister; Caius's oldest son was in Fifth grade, Felix. Caius was a strict father her was an army man but he loved his children but he showed his love through instruction instead of cuddling and treats.

Billy's face brightens as he sees his one and only son stumble from the doors his bronze face and long black hair became visible. "Daddy! Daddy!" Billy grabs up a smiling and giggling Jacob.

"Hey Little Wolf, how are you," The large Quileute man chuckles grabbing the small boy.

With the death of his wife Sarah Billy has only grown closer to his only son who had inherited his wife's features.

Soon enough I'm knocked down into the grass by my three boys. "OH! Don't tackle Daddy boys, he's old you know and I want to be here for your weddings." I laughed as the piled on top of me. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You are old Daddy." He smiled. I roll my eyes and pry them off me and look for my daughters. Rosalie comes through the door holding a sad Bella's hand. Her face was scuffed with dirt and her clothes were grass stains. Rose spotted me and pouted. "Daddy someone hurt Bella!" she scolded.

I ran to my tearing daughter and led the kids to the car. Bella was inconsolable and quietly sobbed into my neck as I buckled the kids into their boosters. Bella refused to let me go.

"Oh Bella it's alright what's wrong sweetheart, tell daddy." I coo to my brown eyed cherub. "I was playing with Em… Em…Emmett and an older boy James…pushed me down and… and …and said that… that I was smelly and …looked like… a fish!" she sobbed.

I frown. James was an older boy who was the son of one of my nurses Lauren Mallory. "Sweetie you know when boys say that it only means he likes you, he thinks you are really pretty and smart." Her nose crinkles in disgust.

"Boys are yucky!" she exclaims. God I hope you stay with that state of mind.

When we pull up to the house, the kids were a little tired but hunger trumped exhaustion and Esme had prepared us all a snack.

They kids dropped off their book bags in the play room and pulled off their shoes in the mud room.

We lined them up to wash their hand, which they did without food. I sat them at the breakfast bar and they delved into their tomato soup and grill cheese.

Alice is sitting in the living room playing with some blocks when I come in to greet her. "DADDY!" she screeched her little white teeth grinning at me. "Hey Alicat." She giggles and I grab her up so she can eat her snack as well.

The afternoon goes well after a snack the kids go straight to their homework and they head outside to play till supper. Esme and I check there bags to see if they indeed finished their home work while the lasagna cooked in the oven. Esme tsks.

"Call Emmett back inside, he hasn't finished his language art homework." She sighs. Emmett usually never skimps on homework that was usually Edward who got bored easily and preferred to play piano.

I pulled the screen door open and beckon him inside. He runs inside and sighs. "Em you forgot your language arts homework." I said softly. His face fell and I lead him to his playroom desk.

"Do you need some help?" I ask. He nods I pull up a chair and hand him a pencil as we tackle his homework.

"Okay the first question is to underline the noun in this sentence." I said softly. Emmet's eyebrow crinkles.

"Do you know what a noun is bud?" he nods. "A person place or thing or object." He said "Can you read the sentence out loud, that might help you point out the noun."

His lips purse, "The small boy c...caught the mouse." He said stumbling but sounding out his words. I nod and smile. "Good job bud, did you find the noun?" I asked. "Is it boy?" he asked I smile. "What do you think?" I ask. He underlines boy.

"Good job Bud, the second question asks for you to trace this word here," I point to the dotted lines. "Then to write it yourself," He nods and his steady fingers trace the word Balloon and then write it on the line below with little trouble.

"You're doing well only three more to go, this question asks for you to read this sentence out loud and circle the vowels." I said pointing to the question. "Do you know what a vowel is?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "I forgotted." He sniffles holding back tears of frustration.

"Ah bud no need to be sad, we all forget." I said hugging him and kissing his black curls. "But I don't want you to think I'm dumb." He whimpered.

"Oh Emmett, you aren't dumb, not at all we all need help sometimes." I said. He nods and I wipe his tears with some Kleenex. With some help Emmett finishes his homework in time for dinner and an hour of tv.


	8. Chapter 8

Good afternoon readers. In the next few days I will be deleting my stories indefinitely and leaving fanfiction. I've realized that fanfiction writting has become a real distraction in pursuing my real writing dreams. With love Djolaheartsu


End file.
